


Don’t Make Me Wait

by dyinabyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riren relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinabyss/pseuds/dyinabyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi waited for Eren in the cold night and he determined to give the boy punishment as soon as he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Make Me Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally wrote as Halloween fanfic challenge with my best friends but I ended up making story unrelated to Halloween so...yeah, I'll just post it here as random oneshot fanfic.
> 
> Please forgive any typos and messy grammar as i never got to beta this fic.  
> Enjoy reading!

Levi taps his fingers impatiently on the car door. He was waiting for his lover to come back from school but the brat were nowhere to be seen. Eren usually arrived home at seven but not tonight. He was unusually late and it pissed Levi off to no end.

He picked up a pack of cigarette from his back pocket and tap the bottom gently to fish out one stick. Levi slipped the cigarette between his lips while he searched for a lighter somewhere in his pockets. He forgot where he put it so his irritation just got worse when he can’t found it.

After a minute of searching, he finally gave up and pulled out the cigarette to crush it in his hand.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself while looking at Eren’s house for the fifth time that night just to find that the house was still dark. No one is home right now, not even Eren’s parents.

“I told you smoking is bad.” A voice spoke to him from behind and Levi look away to find a brat with beautiful green eyes is staring at him with blushing cheek.

“Where the hell have you been?” Levi replied harshly. He was pissed but also happy to see his lover finally came back from school.

Stupid brats with their activities. Levi thought that teenagers were always way too energetic for their own good, as if all the adrenalin were able to support their endless desires.

“School, where else?” Eren replied with his naughty smile.

“Since when did school have ever prevented you from coming home early?”

Eren shrugged. “Dunno. Miss me?”

“Wouldn’t be here if I’m don’t, stupid brat.”

Eren looks satisfy with his older lover’s answer so he leaned a little closer to the car window. He closed the distance between them and whisper to Levi’s ear. ”Wanna come in? My mom’s not home.”

“Your dad?”

“No idea. Probably working, who cares.”

Levi grab Eren’s chin with his thumb and index finger to look at his eyes which now clouded with lust. “Open the garage, I’m parking my car inside.”

“Too long. Why don’t you just come in and fuck me in the living room?”

“And get my car towed while my dick is in your ass? Fuck no. Get the door.”

Eren groaned but comply anyway. He stand straight and run to the front door to unlock it. Few seconds after he got in, the garage door were open and Levi run the engine to bring his car inside. He parked his car into the empty garage, got out, and hit the switch to close the door. He put the keys inside his pants and walk inside Eren’s house from the garage door.

The house looked clean as always. Eren’s cleaning skill is very good and he loved how the brat kept the house tidy for his sake. It was sweet and nothing turns him on more than the sight of his younger lover cleaning the house with only wearing shorts.

Eren knew how to drive his mind crazy though Levi would never admit it.

“Eren?” Levi called out to his lover.

“I’m up here! Just grab some beers and I’ll be right down!” Eren shouted from second floor.

Levi was too tired to think about what the brat is doing up there alone so he walk to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. He open the can as he walked to the living room and dumped his body to the soft couch.

He gulped down the beer and sigh in relieve while pulling his necktie loose.

“Levi…” Eren joined Levi to the living room and approached his lover.

He’s wearing the Scouting Legion’s uniform, the one that he sewn by himself for Levi to see. It was a surprise for the raven since today marked exactly 2000 years since their last meeting. The brown jacket, green loose shirt, tight white pants, and straps around his body really brought back memories. The sad ones and the happy ones were all mixed together and they made Levi confuse on how he should feel right now.

“Don’t look like that…” the boy said with warm smile as he walked closer to Levi. “I know how you feel about this uniform and that’s why I want to create new memories.”

Levi hold Eren’s hand and kiss the back of his palm. “I lost you in the battle. I felt your body grew cold in my arms. How do you think that made me feel shitty brat?”

“I know…I saw you crying in front of me. But I still want you to remember those happy times we had together in the Scouting Legion. How we first met, how you beat me in the court room, how I got kidnapped for weeks, and how you rescued me from that hell hole.”

Eren stroke Levi’s cold cheek and stare at his blue-grey eyes. “You confessed to me after that and you made love to me…passionately. We spent our days in peace for a few more months and then the day to fight the rest of the Titans and bring order back to humanity has come.”

Levi look away from Eren but the boy held his face back to look at him again. “I died when you said your vow to me but it makes me the happiest brat in the world. I don’t want you to forget that because I do want you to say your vow again sometimes in the future. And this time you’ll hear my answer.”

Eren kneel down to the floor in front of his lover and loosen the straps one by one. He start with the strap in his thigh, tracing upward to his waist and then to his chest. His finger moved down from his chest to the half hard cock beneath his pants while lowering the zipper. Eren’s fingers were playing with his pubic hair before he slid them inside to give his cock a gentle squeeze.

“This time I want you to fuck me senseless with these clothes on and remember.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes…fuck me hard.”

Levi clicked his tongue. This brat is as annoying as ever and for some reason Levi just kept forgiving him. He pierced his gaze down below where Eren’s fingers playing with his half hard cock.

“No pants? Not bad.”

“Mmmnn…don’t just stare at me.”

“Why not? You said yourself that I have to burn another memory of you in that uniform.”

“Ngh…Captain.”

“Strip.” Levi’s stern voice makes Eren’s body shudder but excited at the same time. One hand pulling his shirt up while the other pushing his pants down. The boy watched Levi’s eyes explored every inch of his body, caressing him with clouded-lusty-eyes while Eren never look away from Levi’s hardening bulge.

“I…can’t strip… The belts…they’re hard to remove…” Eren said while licking his lips to make them moist. He was getting hungry for Levi’s cock but his mind has gone blank. He can’t think clearly on how to get those belts off and get naked.

Levi clicked his tongue again and got up from his seat to grab Eren’s arm. He pulled the boy up and tossed him roughly to the soft couch with his back facing up. Eren yelp on the sudden move as he landed face first to the mattress.

He was about to sit up but Levi shoved him back to the couch and yanking both arms to the back.

“Ah! Ow!” spontaneously Eren let out a pained cry but Levi didn’t stop anyway.

The raven easily dismantled the belt from his chest then tied it on Eren’s arms behind his back. Though it’s a little bit painful, Eren could never deny that he also got turned on by the rough treatment. Since 2000 years ago Levi wasn’t the type to be gentle in terms of sex but Eren loved him nonetheless.

Levi tied the belt and made sure it was secure enough before caressing Eren’s sweaty back while admiring the dip and curved of his younger lover’s body. The boy’s skin is soft and hot to the touch.

He brought his hand down to the edge of Eren’s white jeans and paused for a moment to see the brunet’s face.

“Le…Levi…why are you stopping. Get them off.”

“You’re ordering me now? What an insolent brat.” Levi retorted while pulling the jeans off and show that rounded ass.

The raven tossed the jeans away somewhere in the room and slap the butt-cheek.

“Oh! Ah…fuck Levi…” Eren yelp in surprise.

The raven he got up from the couch and walk away to pick up something from the table behind it.

“Levi?”

Eren was wondering where Levi went but seconds later the raven returned and sat back down. He flipped Eren’s body with one fluid movement to face him. Eren was surprise to see Levi carrying a scissor in his hand.

“What’s that for?”

“To punish a shitty brat who made me wait in the car for hours.”

Levi ran the scissor to Eren’s shirt and sliced the fabric until it tore, revealing his tanned sweaty chest. The raven put the scissor down on the table beside him and sat back down while straddling Eren. He enjoyed the view of the ruined fabric, his lover’s heavy breathing, and the sweaty tan skin. Eren was horny and ready to bone.

The raven opened his fly and whipped his cock out for his lover to see. Eren stared, pupils blown watching Levi’s pierced cock standing proud in front of him. Levi almost chuckles to see his young lover drool on the sight of his cock but he managed to hide it.

“Want some?” he asked and Eren nod with his bright red cheek.

He helped Eren sit up then the boy moved down to kneel on the floor while Levi pull his pants off and sat down on the comfy couch again facing his lover. Eren knelt in front of him and positioned his lips so that he was face to face with the hard dick. He lean forward to lick it gently, tasting the water, before started licking the vein around the delicious shaft and circling his tongue.

Eren moved down to lick the balls and give it a gentle suck. Levi moaned a little. The boy gave those balls another gentle suck and kissed them before slowly moving his tongue up and played with the cold metal while putting enough pressure to massage it. Levi grunt every now and then, feeling arousal made its way to his head while watching Eren spoiled his dick. The boy slid his tongue up to the tip and swallowed the thick cock down into his mouth and pushed it all the way to the back of his throat.

“Fuck.” Levi couldn’t help but spatting curses as he felt his cock twitching in pleasure.

Eren pull behind to suck it hard then he swallowed it again, deeper this time. Levi can hear the wet sound of Eren’s saliva lubricating his twitching cock as he pull out and shoved it back in repeatedly. It almost seemed like the boy didn’t have gag reflect at all. His pace is getting faster and faster, and Levi almost came with each strong suck.

He grabbed Eren’s hair to stop him from moving as Levi was breathing heavily.

“Climb up. Get on your four.” He told his young lover and Eren obediently obey.

He couldn’t free his hand so he let his head rested on the mattress while his ass was up in the air. Levi stretched his butt cheeks and positioned himself to push his tongue into the warm tunnel. The raven teased the rim of his muscles to make it relax then he pushed his tongue inside.

“Ahh...shit, yes…” Eren can feel the hot tip breaching his entrance and teasing the muscles inside. Levi’s tongue is rough and made his body shivers in pleasure every time it touched his naked flesh. Levi push it in even deeper and made circling movement to give it a taste.

“Levi, Levi…Ah…ah more! More!”

The raven tongue-fucked him again and again to hear Eren screamed in pleasure. The wet sound that filled the room sounded like an erotic music designed specifically to draw lusts. He pulled his tongue out in a loud wet pop and licked the saliva on his lips.

“I like your fat ass, Eren.” Levi said with sultry voice. He loosened his belt and pulled it off to folds it then swing the leather and hit Eren’s rounded cheek with hard smack. He loves to watch them bounce a little because of the impact.

“Fuck! Yes! Hit me hard!” Levi swing the leather again and it hits the other cheek, producing a sound that’s even louder than before.

“Oh shit! More!” Eren screamed and Levi delivers another hard blow and another one until he can see both cheeks turned red. They look sore but Eren’s face says otherwise. He was horny as fuck and he’s going to ram his hard dick into that tight hole.

He stretched the twitching entrance and pressed the tip of his cock at the rim. Levi shoved his cock inside hard and earns a loud surprised scream from his lover. Eren’s body tremble incessantly as his muscles adjusted to the cock sheathed inside and feeling the cold metal scrapping against them. Sweat started dripping down from Levi’s forehead as he look at Eren beneath him. He was panting heavily.

“Like it brat?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“I’m all in. Can you feel me?”

“Yes…yes…it’s so good. I need more. Move, fuck me deeper, harder.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s neglected cock and stroke it gently, pumping in long drawn out strokes. He shoved his cock back in harder and earned another loud lustful scream from Eren.

“Ah yes!” he scream and Levi let go of his hands to yanked the tied arms and shoved his cock back in.

“FuckfuckLevi. Right there!” Eren can’t hold his horny pleas when Levi hit his prostate. His head started to get dizzy but he wanted more of that incredible feeling.

Levi pumped harder and Eren let out loud moans. The raven can feel the muscles that squeezed his dick are getting tighter and tighter. It was a little painful for Levi but the pleasure clouded his mind. Arched back in front of his eyes smeared with sweat as Eren’s breaths were getting shorter and heavier. Eren was drowned into the pleasure as he milked Levi’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Ha…ha….more, more, harder, faster. Make me your bitch!”

Levi pumping even faster and slammed it in harder with each movement as he felt his end is closing in.

“Shit! Fuckfuckfuck, I’m coming. Take it all, Eren!”

“Ah!! Yes! Shoot it all inside!”

He slammed it in hard, gasping for breath as he slammed it again and again, and finally released his load inside the hot tunnel. Levi look up while sighing in relieve while his dick is twitching, trying to empty the load inside the comfortable warmth.

Eren also cum all over the couch at the same time. He’s panting heavily as he felt the strength leaving his body. The boy peeked at his older lover over his shoulder and saw that handsome face staring at him in a look full of satisfaction.

“Mmmn…you should pull out.” Eren said while squirming to free himself from the belt around his folded arms. Levi help to get it off of Eren’s arms but he never pull out. He flipped Eren’s body to face him and push his half hard dick deep inside Eren’s wet tunnel.

“Oh fuck!”

“We’re not done yet.” Levi happily said while holding onto Eren’s shoulder to push his cock in. They did it for another three more rounds until Eren is finally passed out of fatigue.

Eren fall asleep in Levi’s embrace as he kissed the boy’s forehead. They got nothing to worry about now. The world is safe and there are no titans around to eat them.

Maybe this time Levi can finally get what he wanted after all. He decided that once the boy has finished his school, he’ll ask for Eren’s hand in marriage.


End file.
